The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as an agricultural implement, and more specifically, to a row unit of an agricultural implement with multiple locations for mounting a gauge wheel.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Farming practices, soil types, and soil conditions may vary greatly throughout geographical regions in which planters are used to plant various crops. Planters are often designed for a specific set of planting conditions and may not accommodate such variability in planting conditions. For example, typical row units provide fixed locations for tools, thereby limiting the adaptability of the row unit.